The ability to remotely authenticate identity, time, and location has become increasingly important due to the growth of mobile workforces in an increasingly inter-connected global economy, the prevalence of mobile and stationary computing devices around the world, the ability to measure a diversity of data via the sensors of modern computing devices, and the ability to transmit this data wirelessly and communicate across devices.
The time and attendance management for a person (e.g., a worker, a waiter, a guest, an accountant, a lawyer, a facilities maintenance professional, an attendant, a driver, etc.) across a variety of premises (e.g., an office, a store, a factory, a warehouse, an automobile, a building, a government agency, a mine, etc.) which themselves may change over time is an important task for both an enterprise and the personnel themselves. In one aspect, a time and attendance record may only can be generated and submitted by an authenticated person. In another aspect, the amount of time that an authenticated person works at a designated location has to be recorded and controlled. The management can be for various purposes, such as payroll, security, activity measurement, working hour control, etc. However, without a reliable system or tools for precise time and attendance management, errors frequently occur and both financial and operational costs are incurred. When an error takes place in a payroll system, an employee incurs an inaccurate pay. When an error occurs in a high security environment, the security control may be compromised, creating both financial and human risks. Moreover, empowering end users with a more elegant solution to this important activity can greatly increase the productivity of mobile workforces and lead to greater personal happiness in everyday workflow.